1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bilge pumps and more particularly pertains to a new bilge water extraction device for removing water from a bilge of a boat to inhibit damage to the boat from the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bilge pumps is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,920 describes a device for discharging foul gases from the bottom of a boat. Another type of bilge pump is U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,777 having a marine oil drainage device for facilitating the drainage of oil from an inboard engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,839 has an oil absorbent pad positioned in the bilge of the boat to remove oil from the water collected in the bilge of the boat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to remove water from the bilge that is not removed by the bilge pump.